


Dovahkiin

by linatrinch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Dragonborn!Finn, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pining, i'm going to tag as I go because idk what to put right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: The High King of Skyrim has been killed, and civil war looms over the country. The mages at the college of Winterhold have found something powerful in a nearby cave. The Thieves Guild is being torn apart by a double agent. The Dark Brotherhood has a special delivery coming in. The Companions have a big, furry secret. The local vampire hunters are trying to be relevant again. The guy overseas is getting a little too power hungry. The Daedric Gods are all really bored. And the group of quiet old men at the top of Skyrim's tallest mountain are calling him the chosen one. Also, there's dragons. Apparently, it's all Finn's problem now.But if Poe accidentally shoots him in the back with that chain lighting spell one more time-Anyway, this is a Skyrim AU.





	1. Prologue: Helgen

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been playing a Skyrim campaign as Finn for over a year now. During that time, Finn has gotten into literally so much shit that it is unreal. And my God, do I have stories. These are all going to be oneshots to the AU, but I'll let you know where they connect as we go. For now, I want to see if people like this idea or not. I wrote this chapter a long time ago and never posted it because it's literally just exposition. This is me feeling you guys out. Let me know if you want this!
> 
> Also here's [a map](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/elderscrolls/images/8/88/Skyrimmap.png/revision/latest?cb=20120124131942) if you feel like you might need it.

The Imperials must have mistaken him for someone else. That's all Finn could gather. It didn't matter how much of a fuss he put up, no one listened to him. Of course, maybe the Imperials did have the right guy. He hadn't been above stealing when he was very hungry. He just thought it was crazy they were taking him from Cyrodiil and into Skyrim just to execute him.

He had nothing left in Cyrodiil. An unhappy childhood led to an unhappy life, and he had no one to bother around with. All of this really didn't matter. So why not? There's no point in running. They'll just run him through with an arrow that much quicker. He couldn't hope to get away.

“Holy hell,” someone breathed. Every now and then someone else in the carriage would realize their fate, and they would gasp and moan and freak out. Finn blocked it out a while ago. But this man, the anxiety ridden one across from him, leaned over to look at the guy beside him. “You're... Ulfric Stormcloak.”

Finn glanced at this other man, noting the gag in his mouth that the other prisoners (four of them in total) didn't have. Stormcloak glanced up at him, bright eyes peering through him, before glancing back to the floor of their carriage.

“Did you really kill him?” the first man, an Imperial himself by the looks of his pale skin and dark hair, pressed forward without regard for Stormcloak's gag. “Did you really do it? With just- Just your-?”

“Killed who?” Finn asked, eager to know what the other one did to land them into the same situation.

But the Imperial looked at him like he was crazy. “You haven't heard of Ulfric Stormcloak?” Finn didn't answer, and the man huffed. “Guess they don't send word around like that in Hammerfell.”

“I'm not from Hammerfell,” Finn frowned.

“Sure, you are. You're Redguard, aren't you? You're so dark-”

The blonde Nord beside Finn spoke up. “Just because he's Redguard doesn't mean he's from Hammerfell.” The Imperial, sheepish again, shut up. The Nord, though, knocked his shoulder against Finn's. “That's Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the Stormcloak Rebellion. He killed the High King of Skyrim. They say he did it with nothing but his voice. A Shout they call it. Ancient magic.”

Finn didn't know what to take from that and dissect first. The fact that he was considered as dangerous as an usurper or the whole voice thing. Made sense as to why he was gagged, though. Before he could ask, one of the guards hit their shield against the carriage, yelled at them to be quiet, so they fell into silence as the small village of Helgen approached.

The Nord leaned forward next to Finn's arm with an honest smile. “I loved a girl from Helgen once.”

Shit, he was about to die.

The thought of it only really set in as they entered the walled settlement, their carriage stopping in the cleared out square. All of the residents' eyes were on them, wary and staring, telling their children to go inside.

Fuck, he was about to die.

The Imperial guards lined them up and took them off the carriage one by one, leading them over to the execution block. Finn, who was suddenly about ready to shake out of his skin, hands tied behind his back and really considering a good cry right now, was second in line behind the jittery Imperial.

The Nord pushed gently against his back. “Don't be so afraid. These things go quick.” His voice was shaking a bit, though. Perhaps it comforted him to try to comfort others. Finn decided to just not respond.

“I didn't do it!” Oh, shit. The Imperial was starting to yell. “I didn't do it! I swear! It wasn't-”

“To the block, murderer!” a female officer shouted, grabbing him by the shirt and hauling him forward.

As the other man whimpered, the officer brought him to his knees and pushed him forward with a foot to his back. The executioner raised his ax, brought it down, and it was over.

Finn couldn't breathe.

“It's all right.” The Nord spoke in his ear again. “Quick, ya see?”

“Next!”

Fucking fuck, he was about to die.

The officer grabbed his arm and hauled Finn forward, as he looked back to the Nord with the nice words, realizing he didn't know that man's name. The Imperial man's body was pushed aside, and Finn was brought to his knees in front of the block, staring at the wooden stump and the blood. He felt the woman's foot against his back and easily fell forward, a bit too shocked to freak out properly.

He turned his head to see the executioner, not entirely keen on closing his eyes and somehow missing it.

Then there was a sound. A distant echo stronger than the wind, higher pitched than an animal. No one made any acknowledgments, so he just figured it was a hallucination as the executioner raised his ax.

Then- Then something landed on the stone tower. Something big and heavy and strong, with a long neck and thick wings and wide eyes. The landing vibrated enough to jar the whole town, gaining everyone's attention, and everything was silent for just a moment. Finn was sure he was imagining it all. But then the dragon roared.

“ _Dragon!_ ”

The next roar was a steady pulse of _fire_ straight from the dragon's throat hotter than anything Finn had felt in his life, suddenly torching entire homes and buildings in one swift breath.

The dragon beat his giant wings twice and lifted off, beginning to circle the town, flames flying out in his wake.

Finn suddenly came back to himself, realizing the situation, and _ran_.

Maybe ten or fifteen minutes later, Finn was sitting on a boulder, trying to catch his breath. The settlement formerly known as Helgen was still burning but there were no more screams. The dragon- The dragon had vanished. Nearly everyone had either died or vanished. Except for the kind Nord who had cut Finn's binds, who was laughing and laughing and laughing at his side. “Hey,” he finally said, giggling in his thick Nordic accent, “I have a sister in Riverwood if you want to come along, stranger.”

From what he knew of Skyrim (just the southern tip of the land), Riverwood wasn't far. But Finn asked instead, “What's your name?”

The Nord giggled again. “Ralof.”

Finn nodded. “Riverwood sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe, Rey, and BB-8 all have roles in this. I'm eager to take requests if you have any, but I have plenty of stories to tell. Trust me.
> 
> The writing was very choppy in this intro. I apologize for that. Updates will be sporadic. I've got a thesis to write, after all. :) Thanks, guys!


	2. Riften 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone called me a coward a few weeks ago. An elephant never forgets!!
> 
> Also, I updated the link for the map in the notes of the first chapter so that you go to, you know, an actual map.
> 
> Anyway, like I said before, this fic is going to be skipping around a lot. Right now, I'm jumping forward in the story until after I finished the Civil War plotline. If you ever want me to go back and detail how that went, let me know. We may at some point anyway just for shits and giggles. There was a lot of Finn development in that whole thing.

Dragons.

He could hear one now, roaring into the pink sky. It was only dawn. He wondered if they ever really slept. Did they even have to?

Much like the rest of Skyrim, dragons have been on Finn's mind lately. Unlike the rest of Skyrim, he was nearly obsessed with the idea. It was hardly for a good reason. In fact, he joined a war effort just to try forgetting about it for a little while.

To sum up, a dragon attacked near a city he had arrived in shortly after the Helgen incident. He helped the city guards to slay the beast, but its power had _done_ something. The city's leader, Jarl Balgruuf of Whiterun, told him that he had absorbed the dragon's very _soul_ , that he was something called the Dragonborn, and that a very ancient order on the top of Skyrim's tallest mountain was calling him for an audience.

And Finn was afraid.

Dragonborn. Souls. Why him? He was from Cyrodiil, hadn't set foot in Skyrim until Helgen. Why him?

The Greybeards' call from the mountain, from the Throat of the World, only served to make him that much more afraid of the fate set out before him. So he ignored it.

A civil war was looming in Skyrim. That was the best procrastination tool he could think of, despite the fact that he had no stake in this war. He sought out the rebels first who called themselves the Stormcloaks. They only wanted to have freedom away from the Empire, after all. Their leader, Ulfric Stormcloak, was one of the men sentenced with him at Helgen, so Finn didn't think twice before going to Windhelm.

Turned out their _freedom from the Empire_ meant that only Nords should be in Skyrim and no other race. Well, Finn was one of those other races, being a Redguard and all, so he politely backed away and headed to Solitude where the Imperial Army housed its forces. In all honesty, Solitude was even a nicer place to be.

So he fought in their war, learned new skills, and took the fight right up to Windhelm's doorstep where Ulfric himself was cut down before his eyes.

With the remaining Stormcloaks scattered and the war having come to an end after the High King's revenge, Finn finally realized that he had just scratched off his chances of avoiding the Greybeards... Seriously, he procrastinated by joining a war then _won_ the war.

One good thing did come out of the whole ordeal. He had learned the spell to conjure a [Flame Atronach](https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/elderscrolls/images/9/9e/Flame_Atronach.png/revision/latest?cb=20121030022003). He had met all sorts of people from his time in the military, but Rey was thus far his only real companion. And she was the only one with a problem with it.

A dark void enveloped his hand which he thrust to the ground, summoning the Atronach. Rey appeared in a flurry of flames, her somersault in the air her own little touch to being summoned, but stopped short of attacking any near by trees. She looked around, confused. “Where are they? No bad guys?”

“No bad guys,” he answered with a chuckle. “You know me better than that by now, Rey.”

She huffed, fitting her wiry hands over his hips, and turned back to him. “That's true,” she admitted, “but I still feel like you have ulterior motives.”

The dragon roared again in the background, but he ignored. “I left Ivarstead awhile ago, and [Riften](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/elderscrolls/images/9/92/Riftenmain.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20121212222949)'s up ahead. Didn't know what to expect. Better safe than sorry?”

“You went through Ivarstead?” she immediately caught. He sighed, shoulders drooping, and continuing to walk. She was right on his heels. “You can't keep running, Finn. Ivarstead has the only path up to-”

“ _The Throat of the World_. I know,” he groaned. “Rey, that is the last place I want to go to. I didn't even realize there was a path there at all until I came to the village.”

She just huffed again, leaving a small path of fire in her wake. “Well, maybe if you had a companion with you that didn't need to vanish every few minutes, you'd have a bit more courage to climb the mountain.”

“It's not the _climbing_ part that I'm worried about.”

“I know. It's just-”

“I'm going to find a mercenary in Riften,” he interrupted. “Someone wants me to find something for them in what I came to find out was a Dwarven ruin. We aren't going in that thing by ourselves.”

Rey laughed. “Only you would rather go into a Dwarven ruin than go talk to a few old men. Then again, you did end a civil war. I'm never going to let you live that one down.” He didn't respond to that, so she just sighed, flapping her arms to the side. “Have you gone back to Whiterun at all? I've heard Riften's full of thieves.”

He had heard the same. “Why would I need to go back to Whiterun?”

“To keep your collection safe, silly. Otherwise, your dowry's going to vanish before your very eyes.”

“It's not a dowry,” he grumbled softly, his face growing hot. He couldn't wait to find a helmet that hid his face. Rey could read him look a book. “I should have never told you.”

“It's so cute!”

“ _Rey_ -” He stopped short, finally catching sight of the city walls beyond the trees. “I guess we're here.”

“It's a lovely city,” she said, continuing forward without him. “Not the best place for a Flame Atronach, though.”

“Better than the snow in Windhelm, surely.”

“You'll see,” she laughed.

The guards at the gate acted like they considered giving him trouble for some reason or another, but Rey seemed to change their mind. Once they were in the city, though, he could see what she meant. The lake that looked to be treading along the walls was actually part of the city's infrastructure, flooding into the bottom portions below him. Riften was small but already very distinct.

And he wasn't there ten minutes before he saw someone get robbed.

“It's time for me to go,” Rey told him some time later as they watched the market bustle. “Maybe don't sleep here tonight. This place is a bit rough.”

“I can handle myself,” he grumbled, “but yeah, I won't. See you later?”

“That's entirely up to you,” she giggled and vanished with a warm crackle.

He sighed, alone again, and still without a companion to watch his back. Sure, there were plenty of people here willing to take a few coins to go out in the woods alone with him before smacking him in the back of the head and stealing all of his stuff. Finn had to find someone he could _trust_ to have his back.

It wasn't like he was going to be able to conduct interviews, though.

Finn pushed his way into the Bee and Bard Inn, thirsty for anything here they found to have an alcohol content. Evidently, there was a famous brewery in Riften, but he wasn't about to stick his nose into whatever drama the Blackbriers were whispered to be getting up to.

Honestly, the people in Skyrim were always up to _something_. He had yet to encounter a dull moment since arriving in the country. Or an honest wink of restful sleep, if he was being honest.

He saddled up to the bar and was no sooner pressed closely into someone else's space. Finn stepped back, an apology on his tongue, but warm laughter met him instead. He blinked, realizing it was a man in Mage Robes, the same one who had been speaking to one of the Priests of Mara earlier that day.

Well, he wasn't going to find anyone much better. “Hi,” he greeted after such a long pause that he ended up interrupting the guy's order to the barkeep.

The other man paused and blinked back at him, the soft smile gone now. “Uh... hi?”

“I'm Finn.” By the nine, why was this so difficult suddenly? “I'm, uh, an adventurer. Just got back from the war.”

“Are you now?” the other smirked. He was clearly Imperial, so maybe the side Finn chose would work in his favor here. “Well, I hear that's over and done with, buddy. I have a feeling you're up to something else these days.”

Wait, was- OH! “Oh, no, I'm-” Finn cleared his throat. “No, I'm looking for a- a companion- No, a- a mercenary. Mercenary. I'm looking for a mercenary!”

“Oh,” the Imperial frowned, not from disappointment really but more from annoyance. He took his drink from the barkeep, downed half, and turned away. “Have fun, kid.”

Finn gaped. “Aren't you a mage?”

“'Course I'm a mage!” he shot back. “I'm one of the best that ridiculous college has ever produced. Ask anyone here.”

“Sorry! I-” Finn sighed. Okay, he was already on the guy's bad side from turning him down. Might as well stop trying to play nice. “Look, I just want some help to raid a Dwarven ruin not far from here. You look like you won't kill me in the middle of nowhere for my armor, so I figured you might want to split the loot.”

The Imperial narrowed his eyes at him, clearly trying to read if he could trust Finn as well. “Don't really do that stuff much these days,” he mumbled.

“So you're no good then?” Finn goaded, folding his arms over his chest.

Not liking that one bit, the other turned fully to face him. “We split it sixty/forty and you pay me up front.”

“I'm going in there for a particular book. You can't have that or any gems we come across.”

“Only that book and gems? Rest is fair game?”

“Fair game.”

The Imperial stared at him hard, assessing the situation. Finn was doing the same, wondering if he had made the right choice with this guy. He'd have to be pretty vulnerable around him, but at least there was the promise of a lot of money in his future if Finn survived this whole thing. It still didn't sit right.

Regardless, the other man sighed and held out his hand. “Name's Poe. You've got a deal. When do we leave?”

“When will you be ready?” Finn asked, shaking his hand with an honest smile. He wasn't sure about this, but at least he finally found somebody to go with him that seemed all right.

“Give me an hour and meet at the north gate?”

“I'll be there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still feel like my writing in this is so sub par. Like it's really hard to put the entirety of Skyrim into an AU and then put in actual events I've gone through over a year ago. With embellishments, of course.
> 
> It would be easier to just make Let's Play videos, lol.
> 
> Anyway, it updated.


End file.
